


Ready or Not

by wordsbykaly



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 500 words, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, commission, gig, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbykaly/pseuds/wordsbykaly
Summary: In which Wonpil, a spirit of music, brings it upon himself to help a reluctant Jae get over his slump.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of the project, Writing for a Cause (read more here: https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19).

When Jae finally – _finally!_ – got booked for a gig, Wonpil practically leapt over the moon in excitement (and he means this quite literally because he flew all the way to Jae’s dorm just so he can hear it from him in person). This meant that plan D, phase 28, sub-action 94 was well on its way to a crowd-roaring, champagne-popping, fireworks-worthy level of success. And if this works, he can finally prove that he’s worthy of being a guardian again.

And maybe – just maybe – even get his wings back.

But nine minutes and fifteen seconds before Jae’s turn on stage, Wonpil’s vision of a spectacular victory is suffering from a minor setback.

“Fuck!”

Enter said setback.

Jae paces across the room, his hands shoved deep enough to poke holes into his pockets. His eyes flash with an emotion too familiar – fear. This would’ve worried Wonpil if he was looking at the Jae he met six months ago: an unravelled thread fighting every effort to be spooled back. But they’ve worked hard to build him up and give him confidence to make music again. If anything, Jae is ready for this gig – beyond ready.

Wonpil offers a small smile. “You need to be creative with your curses, you know. You can only say ‘fuck’ so many times before it gets boring.”

“I’m not in the mood for a vocabulary lesson.” Jae scowls at him – a defense mechanism. Not that it would’ve worked; Wonpil can see through him without even trying. “Like, I’m in the middle of a breakdown here?”

“But you’ve got a killer song and an equally killer hype-man at your service,” Wonpil adds, earning another scowl from Jae. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“That’s exactly what you said about Plans A to C.”

“We _agreed_ not to bring those up.”

“ _Right_. ‘We’ agreed.” Jae sighs, pushing out the air from where all his insecurities brewed. He looks up at Wonpil and his doubt flickers like a signal, a silent cry for help. “You really think I can do it?”

Normally, Wonpil would’ve said something annoyingly uplifting to distract Jae and lighten his mood. But it’s the helplessness in the latter’s eyes that makes him sit beside him, reaching out for the hand that was close to his.

“Look, you’ve always stopped yourself from being great and I get that. But you don’t have to be great,” Wonpil says, watching the uncertainty in Jae’s eyes slowly ebb away. “Be the kid who plays guitar and sings to AJ Rafael. If they hate you, there will always be other crowds. But you’ll never know if they do until you get out there, so _go_.”

Jae breaks the gaze first, face flushed with embarrassment. “Wow. That’s really corny, even for you.”

Wonpil chuckles, taking note of Jae’s reaction. “But did it work?”

“ _Jae_?” The MC calls from outside the green room. “ _You’re on in three minutes_.”

Jae blinks before his face melts into a smile. “Guess there’s only one to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing member x member so please let me know what you think about it ^^


End file.
